The Elements of Order
by DreamRiderGirl
Summary: Sequel to The Girl in The Mountain. Shadow Moon has returned and threatens to envelop Hidden Kingdom in eternal night. First and Second Squads must now find the Elements of Order, their only hope of defeating her. Will they find them in time, or succumb to the darkness? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the late update, everyone! School's been a real- anyway, I'm back, and ready to continue this story! So let's go!**

 _"Shadow Moon!" Everyone turned to Mystique Sonia, who, without even realizing it, had spoken out. She took a breath. "Your name is Shadow Moon." "And we have a winner!" Shadow Moon grinned, and released Jumpy, who immediately ran away. "You do remember me. So you also know why I'm here?" She looked at Sonia pointedly. "Y-you…" She couldn't say it. Shadow Moon only laughed. "Yes, enjoy this day, everyone, for it's the last. From now on, the night lasts forever!" She broke into insane laughter, as lightning flashed and thunder roared. All anyone could do was watch in fear and dread._

"Seize her!" Apetrully cried. "Before she takes a life!" The bald eagles swooped towards Shadow Moon. She only flicked her wrist, and lightning struck them down. She laughed again, turned into her vapor form, and escaped.

Kowloon and Archer Lee finally lost their hold on Alpha Girl as she tore away from them and ran after Shadow Moon. "Get back here and fight me, coward!" It was no use. Shadow Moon was long gone. She stood there, panting. "Night… forever? No way, not while I-" She stopped short when she saw Sonia running away. "Where's she going?"

Sonia raced back to her tent and threw herself on the ground, searching for her book. "No, no, no, no. She's back, she can't be back, she's back!" She grabbed the book and practically ripped through the pages. "Ah, where's Lin Chung when you need him? I can't do this!" "Sonia?" She turned around, and there was both First and Second Squads. They were all looking at her with tense looks on their faces, and Jumpy still looked a little shaken. "Where's Lin Chung?" "I don't know," said Mr. No-Hands. "I thought for sure he'd be back for the festival, but he's not here." "Doesn't matter where he is when we're all gonna become entrees!" cried Mighty Ray. Jumpy started moaning, remembering his near-death experience. Mighty Ray grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Sonia," said Archer Lee suddenly. "You were the one that called out her name. You know something, right?" "Yes," she admitted. "Yesterday I read the story about Shadow Moon." "What's there to know?" said Kowloon. "Girl goes crazy, tries to take over the world, gets her butt kicked, gets put in stone prison, end of story." "Yeah, well, not end of story. When I dug deeper, I discovered a prophecy. A prophecy that said that on the longest day of the tenth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring the night eternal!" "WHAT!?" "Didn't you tell anyone?" "I did. I wrote to Lin Chung, but he told me it was just a fairytale." " _Seriously!_ " "If Shadow Moon doesn't get him first, I'm going to beat him up," growled Alpha Girl. "Either way, it looks like we'll have to fight without him," said Mr. No-Hands. He turned to Sonia. "Do you have a plan?" "The Elements of Order are what sealed her away last time. If they did it once, maybe they can do it again. There are nine in total; patience, love, fairness, respect, hope, courage, perseverance, and trustworthiness." "Uh, I hate math, but I'm pretty sure that's only eight," said Mighty Ray. "It only lists eight. Apparently the ninth is unknown." "Where do we find them?" asked Hurricane Lee. "I don't know. The book doesn't even give a clue." "I think I know!" said Goldeneye Husky. "I remember hearing about a castle that both the Guardians lived in. It's supposedly where the final battle took place. If the Elements are anywhere, it's probably there." Unbeknownst to any of them, there was somebody else listening in…


	2. Patience and Love

"Are you sure the castle of the Guardians is in here?" The forest that stretched in front of them was dark and thick. The full moon provided the only light, and there was no comfort there. "I'm pretty sure. I mean, I've never seen it," said Goldeneye Husky, and the others sweat-dropped. "It's our best option right now," Mystique Sonia said firmly. "Come on." And so the group entered the forest.

The forest ground was covered in a bed of mist, rolling and coiling. It was all gray, except for a patch that was blue and sparkled like the stars. Neither of the squads noticed this odd mist, but that was fine. She didn't want to be noticed. _They think they can beat me?_ She thought, nearly laughing. _We'll see about that._

It had been easy-going so far when suddenly a low rumbling shook the ground. Everyone froze. "What was-Ahhh!" Rocks, branches, and all sorts of other debris came crashing down from the trees. "Run for it!" Mighty Ray screamed. "No, wait!" Mr. No-Hands cried. "If we run out of here blindly we'll all be crushed! Follow me, and only move when I do!" Having no other options, First and Second Squads obeyed. They dashed through the gauntlet, pausing when Mr. No-Hands stopped and running when he did. Finally, it was over. "Is everybody ok?" "We're fine," said Mystique Sonia. "How did you do that?" "It was all a matter of timing. You just have to be patient for the right moment."

The group continued to a small clearing, when a noise came from the bushes. "Are those… stones?" "First raining death, and now a landslide? Give us a-" The complaint was cut short when a beast burst from the foliage. It was in the shape of a jaguar, but with five tails and a horn on its head. "A Zheng!" "Scatter!" The Zheng opened its mouth. But instead of a roar, there was the sound of crashing stones. "Wait!" said Jumpy. No one heard him as the squads went on the offensive. Archer Lee and Mr. No-Hands launched arrows and darts at the creature. The Zheng caught and snapped them in his jaws. "Wait!" said Jumpy. Hurricane Lee and Alpha Girl swung their weapons. The creature swatted them away. "Wait!" said Jumpy. Goldeneye shot fire and Sonia used her whirlwind. The beast dodged with surprising agility. "Wait!" said Jumpy. Mighty Ray and Kowloon tried some kung-fu, but the Zheng was stronger. "All right, no more Mister Nice Guy!" Mighty Ray gulped down a banana. "I am Mighty Ray! Fear my-" "WAIT!" Jumpy cried, jumping in front of him. "Jumpy! What are you-" He didn't answer, but hopped towards the Zheng. "Jumpy, get away from it!" But he ignored them, and gave the beast a pat. "There,there. Jumpy… here… to help." The Zheng looked at him, and gave a whine, showing his paw. A large thorn was stuck in it, obviously causing him great pain. Jumpy grabbed the thorn, and pulled it out. The beast gave its striking roar. "Jumpy!" But the Zheng meant him no harm, as he gave Jumpy licks of gratitude. Jumpy giggled, and the Zheng walked away. "Jumpy… sense something… wrong. Gave Zheng… act of love." The heroes smiled at their friend, and continued on their way. No one saw the discarded thorn turn into a cloud of blue fog.


End file.
